Stranger of the West
by countrydoglover
Summary: Year 1865. Bella is working in the saloon when a stanger rides into town. but Bella has many choices to pick from. Who will she choose? All human
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fanfiction because I love westerns. I felt I could do it pretty well, but then again that is only my thoughts. I might not get to update it as much as I would my other stories, because they are my main priority. Anyways, here is the story.

Chapter 1 of Stranger of the West

BPOV Year 1865

"Another whisky, doll." Said another man.

"Sure thing, Ted." I said. I rushed over to the bar, grabbing a glass and a bottle of whisky. All the men are here tonight, playing cards and drinking. Lauren and Jessica are also here offering 'entertainment'.

Across the room, I can feel Jacob's intense stare on my back.

Jacob Black works on my family's farm. I think he has for fourteen years. He's 23 now, and is looking at me as his future wife. He is also from an Indian tribe, but he doesn't tell anyone that.

I'm 21, and the only daughter of the sheriff in the small little town in Texas. I work the saloon with my best friend Alice.

My father, Charlie, has been the sheriff for 26 years. He is always saying he's getting old and looking for a replacement.

"Bella, can I get a refill" I heard that sleazy bastard, Mike Newton call. He also is looking at me for as a wife. _Along with every other female in town_ I thought

"Alice can you take care of him? Please?" I pleaded with my friend.

"No, I'm busy over here." She said with an apologetic smile.

She is over manning the men at the bar, while I go around to all the tables.

I get Mike's refill, and walked over to his table, and I place it angrily on his table and walk away. But not before I feel his hand pitch my butt first.

I turned around, smiled, then stomped on his foot.

_Asshole!_ I screamed in my head.

Jessica saw this and went over to 'cheer' him up.

The night continued on like that until 11:00p.m and Alice ushered everyone out.

"You can go off to bed Alice, I'll clean up."

"You sure, Bella? I can help?"

"No, go off to bed."

"Fine, see you in the morning. Night Bella."

"Good night Alice."

She headed up stairs. I grabbed a rag to start wiping off the tables. It has been a long, tiring day. I started to hum the song that my mom used to sing to me. But as I continued, I started to sing the words.

EPOV

After riding for 3 days I see this small town. It is too dark to see the name on the sign, but I still ride in.

I stopped at the only place with lights still on inside. I dismounted and tied up on of my horse, Rocky. He's a Palomino, a real beauty.

I looked up to read the word 'Saloon' in old chipped paint.

There is a sweet, musical sound coming from inside. It sounds like an angel has come to sing a soft, song, with no one to hear it. It is a woman's voice though.

I walked quietly on to the deck, as to not alert the angel with my presence. I fixed my gun holster and straightened my hat. I prepared to dazzle yet another woman.

But what I saw when I walked through the swinging doors took my breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 BPOV

I was almost done cleaning up when I heard someone at the door. The intake of breath when I looked up gave away my surprise. I dropped the glass I was holding. It shattered across the floor and the table.

"Shit. Um I'm… sorry sir… but we're closed." I managed to get out to this man. He looked like a god, shaggy bronze-ish color hair, and his green eyes gleamed in the candles light. _Who is he, where did he come from and how can I get one?_

I started whipping the table off, and the man approached. I held up my hand and he stopped his advance. I was still cleaning when he started to speak.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was looking for a hotel or some place where I can stay. Any idea where I can find one?" He asked his voice velvety smooth, and it made me stop cleaning for a second.

"Well you came to the right place. We have a room upstairs if you'd like to stay here. Only a dollar a night." I told him, wiping the last bit of broken glass up off the table, I look up to see the man's beautiful green eyes, staring at me.

"Thank you, miss, I'd love to stay."

"Okay. What is your name sir?"

"Edward Masen, ma'am. I came from Chicago originally, but I prefer the country life better. I've been traveling for three days now."

"You must be tired." I said, eyeing his dark circles under his eyes.

"Actually, I'd like a good drink right about now, if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." I walked over to the counter, grabbing a clean glass, and a bottle of our best whisky. I poured him a glass, which he drank, enjoying the taste, staring at me over the rim of the glass. While he drank, I grabbed a broom and began to sweep the glass shards that were on the floor, trying to ignore his stares.

"Who plays the piano?" He asked.

"No one. The last girl ran off to get better work in the city. Do you know anyone who plays Mr. Masen?" I asked, hoping he did. I had gathered all the glass into a pile, and I wondered what I would do with it now.

"Sure do. My mother taught me along time ago, but I can still play pretty decent. Why, want me to play for work or something?"

"Only an offer, don't feel obligated to, though, if you're just passing through." I felt stupid for asking the question, and very self conscious. He was still staring at me, and it was making it almost impossible to think, or stand.

"Well, this land looks good as any. I didn't really have a plan, just get away. I can stay here, and play the piano for you. Is there a place in town where I can get my gun repaired? It broke a few days ago."

"There is a store that does that, a few buildings over. Emmett, who owns it, can fix almost any gun. And he's cheap, too." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said with a smile of his own, but his nearly made my knees fall out from underneath me. I had totally forgotten about the glass pile on the floor.

He got up from his chair, and walked over to where I was standing, almost my full weight on the broom from his smile. He held out his hand expectantly, and I handed over the broom unsure if I could hold myself up. With the broom, he started sweeping the glass over towards the door. He swept them all the way out and onto the ground. Then he got off the porch and swept them under it. He walked back in with a grin on his face, and handed the broom back. I could hardly think, taking the broom as a crutch again.

"Um… thank you Mr. Masen. I was wondering what I was going to do with that. Uh… your room is upstairs, room 3. I must retire to my room now." I walked over to the counter putting the broom back and grabbing a small brass key. I handed it out to Mr. Masen, nodded and nearly ran over to the staircase. I was half way up when I heard his voice ask "Miss?"

I stopped mid step, and rotated my upper body to look down upon the man. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" He asked, his eyes seemed to be burning, very intense even in the dim light of the oil lamps.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. Have a good night." I didn't even think about falling as I sprinted up the rest of the steps, just getting to my room where I could breathe and think correctly.

I locked the door, and sat on the edge of the bed. I took multiple deep breaths trying to slow my racing heart. I could hear his boots as he climbed the stairs, the spurs giving a soft jingle with each step, and he walked past my room. His door shut and I heard his boots as he walked over to the bed. These walls you can hear almost everything in the room next door, as his was next to mine, for I was in number 2. I heard boots hitting the floor, and a gun holster being unclipped. The bed creaked as he sat on it, and then again when he laid down. After a few minutes of silence, I could hear quiet snores coming through the wall.

I took one more deep breath and then began to undress myself. I put on my nightgown, and let my hair down from its bun. The waves of hair came down to below my shoulder blades. I walked slowly to my bed, sitting down, tired from the long day I had. I thought about the stranger, Mr. Masen, as I adjusted my self into a sleeping position. I shut my eyes, and embraced the darkness, but not before I saw his face one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: EPOV

I woke up when the sun shined through the eastern windows, at seven a.m.

I didn't examine the room last night, I had been so tired. Now I see that it has a wood dresser, a bed, and a vanity.

I heard musical laughter coming from below. I quickly got dressed, and descended the stairs.

Bella, and a girl with black, shoulder length hair were leaning on the bar, talking.

When they saw me, Bella's face flushed, and the other girl giggled. I nodded once and headed out the swinging doors.

The road was busy with people, children, horses and carts that were going left and right.

A few buildings down I found what I was looking for.

Inside was stocked with food and supplies. A big man was behind the counter, talking with a woman with long blonde hair pulled back in to a braided pony tail in the back. The only other person in the store was a man with honey blonde hair.

I walked up to the counter, placing my broken pearl handled gun on the counter.

The man looked at me; his eyes looked slightly glazed over. "One minute sir, I'll be right with you." He turned back to the woman, and lowered his voice, saying, "Okay your order will be delivered to your house Miss Rosalie."

The woman said thank you and left the store.

"How may I help you?" The man asked, turning back to me, the glazed look in his eyes slowly leaving.

"My gun broke a few days ago while I was riding. I heard that you was the man to see."

"Well let us see the damage and what I can do to fix it, Mr…"

"Masen. Edward Masen. I'm staying at the inn above the saloon. I just rode in last night from Chicago."

"Emmett McCarty. So I guess you met Ms. Swan and Ms. Brandon?" Emmett asked as he examined the gun.

"I am acquainted with Ms. Swan. She gave me my room last night."

Just then the other man walked up. He was wearing a confederate uniform, and he had a 44 rifle on his back.

"Excuse me, can I buy these?" He asked as he laid a pack of bullets and some food on the counter.

"Absolutely, Mr.…"

"Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock, I'm just passing through."

"Well it seems like the whole country has decided to just pass through our small town." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, seems so." I said.

The girl who was talking to Bella earlier walked in, with a huge smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Ms. Brandon, what did I do to get the pleasure of having you in my store on this fine day? Is Bella okay?" Emmett asked, glancing at me.

"Bella's perfectly fine, she just decided that she would stay at the bar today." She said in a high soprano voice.

Mr. Whitlock was staring at Ms. Brandon, so I nudged him so he wouldn't make a huge fool of himself. He blinked a few times, but he's eyes never left her.

"I need a few bottles of whiskey, Mr. McCarty, can you do that? Last night was rather busy."

"Yes ma'am. Coming right up." Emmett said, grabbing five bottles of whiskey.

Ms. Brandon had a harder time grabbing all the bottles, her hands being smaller than Emmett's. I wasn't surprised when I heard Mr. Whitlock say,

"Ms. Brandon, let me help you with that." She smiled and carried two while poor Mr. Whitlock followed like a little puppy.

"He's a goner." Emmett said, shaking his head. I turned around to face him.

"So, is it fixable?" I asked, nodding towards the gun.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm afraid not, Ms. Brandon has him wrapped around her finger now. But yes, Mr. Masen, I can fix the gun by the end of the week. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you, Mr. McCarty, we'll be in touch."

I walked back out onto the street, heading back to the saloon.

I was about halfway back when I was grabbed and thrown against the wall.

A tall Indian with dark long hair and dark dangerous eyes was holding me against the wall.

"You better stay away from Bella." He growled. "I have worked forever trying to get her, and I don't want you screwing it up." He shoved me once more, causing my head to hit the wall hard, then he jumped on to a painted horse, riding South down the road.

I stood for a second, not because I was scared, or nervous. I was letting the words sink in.

Does Bella want him? What about any of the other men in town?

Does she see anything in me?

I decided to act normal. It's not like I felt anything for her.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Romania is Fluffy for editing this chapter, and to all those who reviewed, keep it up!!!**

Chapter 4: BPOV

When Alice asked if I wanted to go get some supplies, I kindly turned her down. As much as I loved looking at the new stranger and his auburn hair, I didn't know what I would say if confronted.

I had never been an extremely outspoken person, but I had a feeling that if I was talking with him, everything would spill out.

But Alice left with nothing more than a questioning look.

I didn't mind, the morning crowd was easily taken care of. This morning there were only two sitting in the saloon.

Jack Traves sat in the back corner, as always. He has two glasses of whisky every morning before heading to the stables where he cleans, feeds, and boards the horses for the people here in town. His hair shined silver in the dim morning light and his dull green eyes were kind.

The other regular is Ted Yost. Everyone calls him Teddy, and he has blue eyes that hold wisdom and kindness. He is the man that people go to when they have a problem. His twin sons lived in town a while back, but both left a few years before I was born, visiting often. His twenty odd some grandchildren have all grown up and left too, scattered around Texas, except one. People always know where to find him though, on the plains or here in the saloon.

I poured Jack's second glass and delivered it. He thanked me, downed it, and got up, leaving a dime on the wooden table.

I was wiping off the table when Alice walked in carrying two bottles of whisky. Behind her was a confederate officer with three bottles. He had a silly grin on his face, and his grey eyes were bright.

"Good morning Ted, how are you?" Alice asked, wide eyed and sunshine at this hour in the morning. She's always been the morning person in our duo. Even now I fought back a yawn.

"I been good darlin'" He said, his eyes shining. "While you were out, did you happen upon my granddaughter? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I didn't see Ms. Yost—Oh wait, there she is!" Alice exclaimed just as Kelsey made her appearance through the swinging doors.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Ted mumbled.

"I heard that!" Kelsey teased. Her eyes, the same bright and intelligent blue as her grandfather, sparkled, and her radiant smile lit up her face. She turned sixteen last April, four months ago. She has long and unruly brown hair, like her mother, but she loved it. People liked her too, gravitating to her and her personality. Broken many boy's hearts I've heard. But she is kind and respectful, the perfect lady.

Kelsey kissed her grandfather on his wrinkled forehead, then stared at the officer, glancing at Alice, then giggled a bit.

Alice gave her a look, silencing the girls giggles quickly, then turned to the officer. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without your noble assistance." The smile that went with those words was genuinely sincere, so he had no choice in the matter of returning it.

"My pleasure ma'am, anything for a beautiful young lady such as yourself." He said, completely oblivious to the others watching. He took her small hand, kissing the knuckles, and said, "Major Jasper Whitlock, forever at your service, ma'am."

"Mary Alice Brandon." Alice said, blushing a bit when Mr. Whitlock didn't let go of her hand. She showed no resistance to his touch, nor did she appear intimidated, though he stood a foot taller than her 5'1 stature.

They stood there looking into each others eyes, almost as if having a silent conversation, until Ted cleared his throat and announced, "Kelsey, let's go riding today. The day is too beautiful to waste inside. Not a cloud in the sky."

"Okay grandfather. Have a nice day Ms. Brandon, Ms. Swan." She bowed her head slightly, then was led out by her grandfather.

Alice became aware of the world then and I thought I should speak up before I was forgotten entirely.

"Mr. Whitlock," I said. "I'm Isabella Swan, I work with Alice."

Mr. Whitlock looked at me, bowed his head and said a soft hello, then turned his attention to Alice again.

I didn't want to get in the way, and no one was in the bar, so I went out the swinging doors onto the wooded porch. There were two water troughs and hitching posts, but only one horse, a Palomino, was tied up, looking lazy and tired.

I leaned on the railing that was around the porch, watching the people go about their lives. Of course I knew them all, though not as friends. But in a small town, it's impossible not to know everyone.

Down the road Kelsey was mounting her horse, a beautiful Kentucky Mountain Saddle, brown fur and strong, yet not huge or bulky. Her father had gotten it for her when she turned thirteen.

Her grandfather was already on his horse, a huge brown Mustang, sitting tall. No one knows how he got the horse, but he likes to joke that he caught it himself.

I shifted my attention to some children, about eight or nine of them, playing a game, pretending to have guns. One side, I gathered, was the Confederacy, while the other was the Union.

I smiled as I continued to watch them run around in the dirt street.

A soft chuckle from behind caused me to whirl around, only for my shoe to catch on the hem of my dress. I closed my eyes, knowing what was next.

What I didn't expect was an arm around my waist. Opening my eyes, my face was suspended a few inches from the splintering wood. A bit of pressure on my stomach, and I was upright once more, staring into amused green eyes. Children's awed voices commented on the save, but I didn't hear them, only the pounding of my heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited chapter. I know it is extremely short but it's the best I can do on such short notice! ENJOY & REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: EPOV

I held Bella in my arms after her little stumble. She looked shocked and a little uncomfortable.

I let my arms fall to my side, stepping back slightly.

"Thank you." She said, her voice just barely over a whisper. She had a blush on her cheeks, and a small amount of her wavy brown hair had fallen out of her braid.

I raised my hand tentatively, then gently pushed the strand behind her ear. Her blush grew more pronounced, adding even more color to her pale face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, again." She looked a tad bit frantic, looking for a way out.

"I am sorry Miss Bella, but I am afraid I must leave. There are some things I must take care of. I hope to see you soon." I kissed her knuckles before I walked off the porch and down the road, back to Emmett's store.

I looked back briefly, and saw Bella still standing in the place I left her, looking with amazement at her small hand.

I walked into the store.

"Well well well, look who's back. What are you doing here so soon? Did you forget something?" Emmett asked. He was wiping off his counter, a dirty rag in his hand.

"No I didn't forget anything. But I do have a few questions I want to ask you." I walked over to the counter.

"Sure." He set the rag down and gave me his full attention.

"What do you know about Bella?" I asked bluntly.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's has been SSSOO long since i last updated this story... i've been a little stuck on where i was going to go with this story. Today, an idea came to mind, so I ran with it. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6 Emmett POV

I smiled. "Ms. Swan...hmm. Why do you ask?" I questioned my new friend.

"You know full well why I'm asking. This isn't a joke, Mr. McCarty. I'd like to know more about her." He insisted.

I sighed. This wasn't unusual, for most men who came to this small town were captured by Bella's smile and personality. But, of course, Bella doesn't let anyone near her.

"Isabella Swan, fondly called Bella, has lived here her whole life with her father, Charlie Swan. Her mother died while riding with Bella when she was ten. Bella's an amazing singer, and can out ride anyone in town, though she hasn't gotten on a horse since her mother's passing. She turns 22 in September, and is amazingly clumsy." I said. "Now, since I answered one of your questions, answer one of mine. Why you so interested in Bella?"

Mr. Masen didn't waste any time. "Bella has got to be… the most… beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And I want to get to know her better."

"Over the years, I have come to think of Alice and Bella as little sisters. So, speaking as a big brother, I have to ask if your intentions are honorable." I glared at him, daring him to lie.

He stared right back, not intimidated in the least. "I would never take advantage of Bella." His voice held conviction.

I nodded, believing ever word. After a few dismissing words, Edward left the store, most likely to find Bella.

I resumed cleaning, only to be disturbed minutes later by Mr. Whitlock. I knew what was coming.

"Mr. McCarty? What can you tell be about Ms. Brandon?" He asked.

I sighed, and started all over again.

**EPOV**

After talking with Emmett, I spent the rest of the day wandering around the new and unfamiliar town. I met some of the town's folk, learning more about Bella.

By dusk, I had formulated what I believed was the perfect plan. Walking to the saloon, I saw her standing on the porch, sweeping the dust and dirt away.

I could do nothing; I was frozen by her elegant movements. If a horse came stampeding down the road, I would be helpless to move, nor would I care, because I had already seen the most beautiful angel heaven has to offer.

She looked up, smiling softly when she caught me watching her. I ambled over to her, though not climbing the steps.

She had an adorable blush on her cheeks, obviously still embarrassed about her mishap this morning. She looked down at me, leaning on the broom.

_An angel looking down from Heaven…_

"Hello Bella." I said, nodding once.

"Hello. How was your day? Did you talk to Mr. McCarty?" She asked, turning to walk inside the saloon.

I trailed not far behind. "Yes I did. He says he can have my gun working by the end of the week."

"Then you'll have your gun then. He always keeps his word."

After that, we fell into easy conversation as she cleaned all the glasses. She had endless questions about my life in the city. I had just as many questions about her past too. Before we knew it, Alice was saying good night, leaving us alone.

Suddenly, she became very quiet, not as open as she was before. I was about to ask her what was wrong when we heard a woman's scream.

I bolted out of my chair, towards the door. I noticed all the people running down the street.

Then I became aware of the flames.

The neighboring building was ablaze. More women were screaming, running from the destruction.

Outside, four men on horses, wearing masks, had torches in their hands, setting fire to other houses across the road, causing more people to run. The men pulled out guns, firing at the crowd.

Bella let out a small scream, getting the attention of one of the men. He threw his torch through the window, shattering glass along the floor, and within seconds the tavern was on fire.

Acting swiftly, I turned to Bella. "Is there a back door?"

She was coughing as she nodded. I ushered her to where she pointed. The flames were everywhere, and hot embers were falling from the ceiling. Just before I was going to kick down the back door, it slammed open, making Bella scream again.

It was Mr. Whitlock, his rifle out and pointed at us. When he realized who we were, he yelled, "Where's Ms. Brandon?"

Bella pointed up, her coughing kept her from using words. Jasper whipped passed us, determined to get to Alice, I'm assuming.

The frame of the door fell just as I passed under it. "Rocky!" I yelled.

My horse rode around the side of the building, coming to a stop in front of us

"Edward I can't. I don't ride, please don't make me ride." She yelled as I lifted her into my arms.

She was struggling against me, twisting and turning, making it difficult to hold on. Tears were streaming down her face, and if I hadn't had felt the heat from the burning building behind me, I would have stopped to comfort her.

There was no time for that now. I climbed atop the mount, Bella situated in front of me, coaxing him into a gallop.

I heard another horse approaching, fast. I turned Rocky around, and saw Jasper riding up, Alice in a similar position as Bella, and I relaxed.

The burning town lit up the sky, but the screaming had seized.

"I hope everyone is okay." Bella whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Hope you like it! Any ideas, suggestions, or comments, please review or PM me!!!**


End file.
